fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
James Moriarty
Archer of Shinjuku was available for summoning in Shinjuku Chapter Release, Shinjuku Summoning Campaign and Fate/Grand Order Fes. 2017 ～2nd Anniversary～ Singularity-Based Summoning Campaign. Active Skills Magic Bullet Shooter EX= |-| The Extremity of Spiderwebs A++= |-| Charisma of Wicked Wisdom A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |72}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Bond Level Stats Biography Height/Weight : 175cm ・ 68kg Series: Fate/Grand Order Source: Sherlock Holmes Series Country of Origin: Europe Alignment: Chaotic ・ Evil Gender: ''' Male Please call me Mr. Dandy! (Ba dum tsk!) Now, I am quite ordinary you see. Simply a little, a very little bit crooked! With my magic bullet, I shall help you out. Still, there is a limit for the magic bullets so please beware! In the Sherlock Holmes Series, this mathematics professor is famous as '''Holmes’ greatest and strongest rival. Despite appearing in only three works - furthermore, most of the time he is merely mentioned by Holmes - this charisma of evil nevertheless obtained tremendous endorsing thanks to the secret maneuvering during Holmes’ final case. (although he would later be revived......) Genius, philosopher, thinker, an extremely outstanding intellect. Holmes once said that he was the ｢Napoleon of the criminal world｣ despite being a simple mathematics professor, his organization web supposedly spread all over Europe. According to the setting revealed within the story, he engaged in a job that was like a criminal consultant so to speak or something. The Dynamics of an Asteroid - The Final Crime Rank: A+ Type: Anti-Army Range: 1~99 Max Targets: 100 A Noble Phantasm which embodies the ｢Planetary Destruction｣ that Moriarty aims at. It has been confined at ｢Anti-Army｣ due him being summoned as a Servant, but should his powers be amplified, the range would spread to ｢Anti-City｣, ｢Anti-Country｣. The ultimate destruction that Moriarty has set as his objective. A fusion-type Servant that absorbed the abilities of ｢The Freeshooter｣ (Magic Bullet Shooter) phantom. In the opera ｢Der Freischutz｣, a huntsman obtains magic bullets that always bring down the targeted prey by selling his soul to a demon. However, the story goes that the seventh shot alone was fired towards someone the demon wanted - in other words, someone who would bring despair to the contractor. Trivia * His Noble Phantasm's name refers to the fictional book he authors in the novel "The Valley of Fear", as well as the Isaac Asimov story "The Ultimate Crime." * He has four different Noble Phantasm lines. Two of them belong to his NPC version. Category:Servants Category:Limited Servant